1191
The ghost of Daniel Collins torments Gabriel. Synopsis Teaser : A stormy night on the great estate of Collinwood in 1840, for Daphne has managed to escape from the prison Gabriel has made for her in the east wing. But her escape is in a series of secret corridors to which she can find no end. And she knows that Gabriel is after her. Daphne escapes from the corridors, but is immediately recaptured by Gabriel. Act I Daphne struggles to break free from Gabriel’s grasp. In a rage, Gabriel admits he was falling in love with Daphne. Suddenly, the ghost of Daniel appears, telling Gabriel he never loved anyone but himself. Frightened, Gabriel runs away, leaving an unconscious Daphne behind. Gabriel runs back into the darkened foyer at Collinwood, but Daniel is waiting for him. Daniel tells him that he will die tonight. Wherever Gabriel runs in the house, Daniel continues to appear and torment him, telling him “his mission is to die.” Outside the corridors, Daphne regains consciousness and runs off. Gabriel runs to the Parallel Time room, which is empty. He begs for the room to change so he can flee into Parallel Time, but it doesn’t. Daniel again appears, and tells him he will never be able to escape him. Daphne returns to Collinwood and runs into Joanna’s arms. She tells her that Gabriel can walk, and killed Edith, Daniel and Randall. Gabriel makes his way to the tower room, thinking he’ll be safe there. But Daniel appears, and forces him to fall off the roof of Collinwood. Act II Gabriel lies on the ground beneath the tower room, dead. Meanwhile, Daphne wants to go to Quentin, but Joanna informs her that he escaped with Desmond, and they’re hiding in an abandoned fishing shack. Daphne admits she came to Collinwood to kill Quentin, and now says she doesn’t deserve him. Outside, Julia finds Gabriel’s body. She later enters Collinwood and tells Daphne that Gabriel is dead. Joanna goes to the fishing shack and tells Quentin that Daphne is safe, but again prevents him from going to Collinwood. Act III Joanna explains everything that has transpired at Collinwood recently. Quentin again says he must get to the house, and no one will stop him. He instructs Joanna to tell Daphne to meet him at the corridor entrance in an hour. At Collinwood, Joanna gives Daphne her blessing to be with Quentin. Daphne goes upstairs to rest as Julia walks in. Joanna tells Julia about the Parallel Time room she saw upstairs, and everything she witnessed inside. Later, Julia goes to the East Wing and sees Parallel Time. A man is pacing in the room, and is greeted by the parallel Julia. The man, who identifies himself as Kendrick Young, informs Julia he has come to see his sister, Stella. Act IV The parallel Julia tells Kendrick she is a member of the Collins family, which surprises the standard Julia. She tells Kendrick she has no idea where Stella is, and that she was very irresponsible. Kendrick does not believe a word of Julia’s story, and vows to find out what happened to Stella. The parallel Julia closes the doors, and when the standard Julia re-opens them, the room is empty. Quentin meets with Joanna at the entrance to the corridors where Daphne previously escaped. She tells him Daphne has just entered the East Wing, and Gerard and Samantha have returned to the house as well. Quentin meets Daphne inside, but Daphne is worried someone might hear them. They enter the Parallel Time room, which is empty. After a few moments, Daphne realizes what room they are in and starts to panic, saying they need to get out immediately. Before they can escape, the room changes, trapping them in Parallel Time. Memorable quotes : Daphne: I have no idea where I am or how to get out of here! For all I know I've just been going around in circles. ---- : Joanna: I know now that the past is dead, and that I can't relive it. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Julia Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * John Karlen as Desmond Collins / Kendrick Young * Lee Beery as Joanna Mills * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Kendrick Young. This was the fifth and final role played by actor John Karlen in the original series. * Final appearance of characters Daniel Collins and Gabriel Collins. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Daniel's ghost appears to Gabriel. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: Going around in circles. * SEDATIVE: Julia will give Daphne something to calm her. * TIMELINE: Quentin will meet Daphne in an hour. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actress Lee Beery flubs her line as she enters the fishing shack telling Quentin, "Joanna's safe! Guess what? Daphne's safe! She's safe at Collinwood!" * In the credits Louis Edmonds is credited as "Ghost of Daniels Collins" Category:Dark Shadows episodes